


The List

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A good plan is an important thing to have, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat is tired of Kara missing things.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercityCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my birthday buddy Tara!

When Cat Grant planned something, it usually went off without a hitch. From concept to execution, every step was mapped out in advance. Every possible outcome and potential setback considered and accounted for. Cat knew people, knew how they would react. Knew which way they would jump, or when they would stand firm.

Of course, not all her plans were infallible. Cat was as human as anyone and just as capable of miscalculating. But for the most part, when she put enough thought into something rather than reacting instinctively things went in her favor. True, sometimes the end goal of her plans was short sighted or things changed halfway through as new information came to light. 

In sharp contrast, when she didn’t have a plan…

Well, those days always gave “damage control” a new meaning.

This time, unfortunately, was no different. Kara had just landed in her living room after flying through the closed sliding glass door, still in her street clothes and glasses. Hopefully she’d flown fast enough to avoid being seen, but Cat knew better than to assume that was the case. She also knew the possibility wasn’t her problem right now. Let the DEO and their computer gurus focus on that one. Her focus is Kara.

Kara, who looks shell shocked, holding a crumpled paper in her hand as she stares at Cat. A paper that Cat suddenly remembers what is written on, and why stopping to think things through might have been a better choice this time around.

“Kara, I-”

“So, I was just at the store,” Kara interrupts, “walking down the ice cream aisle looking for that one brand of mint chocolate chip I can only find at that store and only if I’m lucky. And then I looked down at my list.”

The hand holding the crumpled sheet of paper is lifted so Cat can see, as if she hadn’t written the list out by hand that very morning. As if she might’ve forgotten what the list contains.

“Do you know what I saw, when I looked down at the list?” Kara asks, and Cat dares to speak up when she pauses.

“I’m guessing you did not see ice cream, considering our freezer already has three cartons.” It’s maybe not the right thing to say, but dammit this is why she’d made this mistake in the first place.

Kara could not follow a grocery list, no matter how many times Cat tried. And it wasn’t just that she came back with dozens of extra items that cluttered previously pristine cabinet space with processed junk. Cat could live with that. She didn’t care about that.

But Kara also seemed incapable of buying half of what Cat would write down. It was as if Kara didn’t even  _ read _ the shopping lists, preferring to walk aisle by aisle and grab whatever grabbed her attention. Recipes Cat would plan weeks in advance would be missing key ingredients when the time came to prepare them, and Kara would be sent off to fetch the needed item with a sheepish look on her face.

It had happened again last night, and Cat’s patience finally snapped.

“No, no ice cream,” Kara admits, “but it was an interesting change from the usual lists anyway. Right there beneath the carrots and above the french loaf, you wrote down ‘pregnancy test’.”

Cat remembers. She remembers being angry, remembers stopping halfway through the list and thinking actually writing things out was pointless when Kara would inevitably forget half of it anyway. She’d wanted to prove Kara didn’t pay attention to the lists, to prove her point in hopes Kara might finally take notice and get everything they needed on the first trip to the store rather than as an afterthought.

Of course, explaining that was proving to be more than a bit difficult. The right words were nowhere to be found, and Cat is floundering trying to come up with something, anything, to tell her girlfriend.

“Is it for you?” Kara asks when the silence stretches on for more than a few seconds. “I don’t know what it means, Cat. I can’t make it make sense.”

“I thought you didn’t read the lists,” Cat burst out. She can’t stand the sight of Kara looking so lost, so confused. She definitely should have thought this one through a bit more. “I wanted to put something ridiculous on there, knowing you’d react if you did see it.”

“I um, I think this counts as a reaction,” Kara says as she looks around. The glass from the window is still scattered around her feet, and she looks like she’s just now noticing the lack of her suit. “I’m sorry, Cat. I’ll get someone here to fix the door tonight.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Cat says, reaching out a hand so Kara will come to her. She isn’t wearing shoes and can’t move to Kara’s side, but that doesn’t mean she can stand having her girlfriend this far away now that the truth is out and Kara looks so forlorn. “I didn’t think, I shouldn’t have picked that option when I wrote the list.”

“I should call Alex,” Kara says, the look on her face brightening a bit as she crosses the room, floating a bit over the glass. “Cat Grant apologizing for something, you don’t see that every day.”

“You see sides of me most people don’t, Kara. You know that. And I’m sure your sister does as well.”

Kara smiles, finally close enough to settle back on the ground without crushing any of the glass. “Is that you way of letting me know I shouldn’t tell her about this specific example?”

Cat nods as she pulls Kara close, grateful her poor choice of a surprise entry has been forgiven. She wasn’t sure it would be, not when it made Kara fly across the city and literally crash through her window. 

“Do you, do you want more kids?” Kara asks, stumbling a little over the words. “I mean, I know you have two already. And Carter is great! I know I’m not his mother but he’s a great kid and I love being part of his family. I’m honored you let me-“

“Kara,” Cat cuts her off when the rambling seems likely to stretch on until something stops her, “I hadn’t thought about it. The choice of adding pregnancy test to the list was for the shock value. Something absurd to prove you didn’t check the lists. So if you want a child, we can discuss it together. Not because some half thought out grocery list brought it up, but because it’s something you want to talk about.”

Kara smiles at that, the soft version of the look she only gives Cat and only when Cat does something particularly soft herself. “We can talk later then, once it’s not a surprise for us both.”

The care in Kara’s voice will never get old, and Cat leans up to draw her into a gentle kiss. They can talk about it later, all the challenges and potential difficulties they’re likely to face if they take this chance. Right now, in this moment, they’re happy. And for Cat, that’s enough. Whatever they decide, whatever happens next, they’ll face it together. 

And maybe Kara will start reading the damn shopping lists.


End file.
